


Se mío

by BrujaConSombrero



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Daniel LaRusso, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Johnny Lawrence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrujaConSombrero/pseuds/BrujaConSombrero
Summary: Johnny ve a Daniel teniendo sexo con otro chico y desde ese momento no puede dejar de pensar en lo que vio.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 44
Kudos: 64





	1. PRÓLOGO

**Author's Note:**

> No sé exactamente como ocurrió, pero tenia ganas de escribir algo picante, ni siquiera sé si esa es una forma de clasificar esto xD  
> En mi vida he escrito algo rozando lo "erótico" (entre comillas porque será un fracaso enorme) pero tenía ganas de intentarlo, en base de algo con tintes de oscuridad y casi tocando la obsesión. Veremos que resulta.

**PRÓLOGO.**

Johnny odia los días en que todo va de mal en peor. Para empezar, no tendría que haberse quedado después de la práctica de fútbol. No. Pero al entrenador pareció divertirle el hecho de arruinarle los planes -beber con los chicos siempre es buen plan si no hay entrenamiento en el dojo-, según el hombre, había estado divagando en plena recepción de pases, inaceptable. Por eso, para hacerle ver que el compromiso con el equipo era importante, le hizo limpiar todo el campo. Lo cual apestaba, porque debía recoger y guardar cada instrumento usado. Había estado una hora buscando uno de los balones, que los otros habían lanzado lejos. _En serio odiaba ese día._ Estaba lleno de sudor y el sol ya estaba lo suficientemente escondido, para que las farolas del campo se encendieran. 

Con el ceño fruncido y la molestia pegada a sus puños cerrados, dejaba atrás la bodega del equipo, caminando hacia las duchas. No tenia tiempo, después de esto, para pasar a su casa y no ir directamente por una cerveza junto a Tommy. 

Al entrar, las luces estaban encendidas, supuso que deberían tener alguna especie de interruptor automático o algo, no lo sabia, jamás se había quedado hasta tan tarde en la escuela. Suspiró, tratando de relajarse mientras caminaba, al dar su siguiente paso se detuvo, todos sus músculos se tensaron otra vez y sus ojos se agrandaron. Miró hacia los lados, creyendo que se trataba de su imaginación, pero al momento de caminar otra vez, se volvió a quedar quieto en su lugar. Eran gemidos, tragó saliva al momento de escucharlos claramente. Gemidos, sonrió de lado, lo mejor era no tener ducha, respetaba la privacidad del tipo y su chica. Se le erizo la piel, al instante en que el choque de pieles hizo eco por el lugar, dejando escuchar un par de _"ah ah ah"._

-Mierda, Daniel. 

Johnny agrando los ojos otra vez, volteando su cabeza demasiado rápido, hacia el lugar de donde venia tanto ruido. No podía ser, quien había dicho eso, era un tipo, y Daniel era nombre de tipo. Específicamente un tipo. Ahora otra sensación lo estaba invadiendo, tenia una curiosidad morbosa por saber qué carajos estaba pasando. A paso lento, suave, como si estuviera descalzo, camino hacia la ultima ducha. Le hormigueaban las manos y ni siquiera sabia porque. Habían muchos otros con el mismo nombre.

-Más fuerte, más.

Nuevamente sintió que su día apestaba, no quería admitirlo, pero conocía muy bien la maldita voz de LaRusso. No con ese tono de suplica, pero la conocía. Esto era cada vez más perturbador.

Al momento en que asomó su cabeza, al pequeño espacio, se sintió extraño, como un pervertido, ante cualquier circunstancia, pero extraño por sobre todo. Apoyado a la pared de baldosas, jadeando, con las piernas abiertas y siendo follado por otro tipo estaba Daniel LaRusso. Johnny se sintió mareado, quiso decir algo, no había nada mejor que poder burlarse de ese mocoso, en un momento tan ridículo y denigrante como ese. Sin embargo, no tenia ninguna palabra que decir, su rostro estaba caliente, la pareja estaba tan ajena a su presencia que no habían parado su chapoteo en ningún instante. Pero no pudo seguir mirando más cuando Daniel afirmo con fuerza la espalda del otro tipo, cuando su rostro se contorsionaba por el placer y sus piernas temblaban.

Salió huyendo del lugar, enojado sin entender porqué. Olvidando la cerveza que iba a tomar y la ducha que deseaba darse. 


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny sabe lo que vio, es por eso mismo  
> que no puede evitar pensar en eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a las personitas que comentaron <3 me estoy emocionado con este asunto.

**CAPÍTULO 1.**

Se ha pasado horas mirando el techo, hace eso cuando cae en alguna crisis existencial, lo hacía a menudo cuando las cosas iban en picada con Ali. Pero ahora no se trata de Ali, se trata de lo que vio. Las imágenes se reproducen de manera automática en su cabeza, odia que pase eso. Porque por más que desea borrar ese recuerdo no puede, porque si no esta viendo la escena, esta recordando los ruidos. Aquellas divagaciones le traerán problemas cuando quiera levantarse para ir a la escuela. Apesta, al momento de llegar a casa, lo único que hizo fue tirarse a la cama, para permanecer en la misma posición en la que esta ahora, fue como si su cuerpo se desconectará de su mente. Pero siente que es una reacción normal, no era lo que estaba esperando ver. Hubiese sido mejor no haber husmeado, no ser un chismoso. Pero lo fue.   
No puede creer que eso sea posible, no en realidad no es eso. Es el hecho de que a LaRusso le guste, porque si, no parecía enojado, estaba, excitado, la sola idea de pensar en ello le hace sentir escalofríos. La forma en que su rostro hacia esas muecas, muy lejanas a las muecas de burla que le hacia la escuela. Esa mirada altanera. Parecía que no se necesita de mucho para cambiarla por otra, que no fuera enojo.   
Johnny suspira, sintió un escalofrió al pensar en eso. Se sienta en la cama, como si de pronto hubo olvidado la tarea para el día de mañana, pero ni siquiera ha realizado la tarea, si es que había, no prestaba atención a las clases desde que LaRusso llego. Otra cosa es la que le inquieta, ¿Y Ali? ¿Qué hay con Ali? La duda lo pone tenso, Tommy había dicho que si ambos eran novios, LaRusso era muy lento. _Jamás los vio hacer algún movimiento_ . 

  
Y si Tommy no había visto bien, al igual que él. Si Ali no es novia de Daniel, pero si son amigos. Johnny ahora se siente terrible, pero solo un poco. Porque la verdad, es que ahora no sabe cual es la verdad.   
En algún momento de sus divagaciones, se queda dormido, por eso mismo no quiere levantarse cuando la alarma suena con su tonto pitido. Desea callarla y seguir durmiendo, tiene el cuerpo pesado y la cabeza mareada. Pero si hace eso caminando, debería soportar estar en casa, es por ello que aun con los ojos cerrados se acerca al baño. Agradece tener su propio espacio al menos.   
Ahora no puede dejar de pensar que es una mala idea. Quiere decirle a los chicos lo que vio, quiere realmente seguir molestando a Daniel, porque de una u otra forma es divertido. Pero nuevamente no dice nada, no esta seguro porqué. Tal vez las reacciones de sus amigos serian diferentes a las que el tiene. Quizás lo molestarían a el por estar mirando eso. Así que mejor solo asiente, cuando Dutch los invita a comer después de clases.   
Le parece una mala broma, que desde su lugar habitual donde dejan las motocicletas, pueda ver a LaRusso aparcar su bicicleta, traga saliva y esta tenso, ahora las voces en debate de Bobby y Tommy parecen lejanas. Johnny piensa en lo diferente que se ve el idiota ahora y como se veía ayer en la tarde. Caminaba dando saltitos, lleno de absurda confianza en medio de sus ropas anticuadas, y por otro lado, en las duchas ni siquiera tenia buenas palabras que decir. Solo jadeos y nada de ropa. Johnny comenzó a toser, llamando a la atención del resto de Cobras. 

-Johnny, viejo. ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Bobby preocupado. Johnny asintió, se había ahogado con su propia saliva, _que patético._  
El timbre sonó, dejando ver el momento como algo que a todos les puede pasar. No, en realidad no, Johnny tiene imágenes de Daniel teniendo sexo con un tipo y no puede dejar ir eso. No puede, porque el chico escuálido, le a estado arruinando la vida desde que lo conoció. Ahora se colaba en su mente y le hacia sentir cosas raras en la zona sur. 

  
_Estúpido LaRusso._

Se promete a si mismo, que lo único que pasa es que tiene curiosidad, no exactamente por Daniel, el que se joda - o que lo jodan-, el tema es Ali. ¡El chico que le gusta le es infiel! Y si eso llegase a ser verdad, significaba una oportunidad nueva con Ali, para si hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Se promete a si mismo no acercarse mucho al par en la escuela, pero los demás chicos no saben nada de lo que sucede, es por eso que no pueden evitar soltar comentarios de mierda a LaRusso. Johnny suelta risas inevitables, LaRusso solo pone los ojos en blancos, causando que la risa de Johnny se apague de a poco. Lo odia, definitivamente lo odia, no solo por lo de Ali, ahora lo odia por todo. Incluso por cosas absurdas. Incluso lo odia solo por estar sentado allí, comiendo su almuerzo.   
Desde donde esta sentado puede ver perfectamente la espalda del chico, se esta riendo con algo que Mills le dijo. Ella esta de frente, sonriendo con sus lindos labios y mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos. Johnny hace una mueca de fastidio, antes ella solo se enfocaba en él. Una nueva pregunta cruza su mente, analiza el resto de personas cercanas a la mesa de LaRusso, mirando a todo tipo con cabellera rubia que detecta, lo gracioso del asunto, es que por donde volteara, había uno. _¿Quién carajos era el tipo que había estado con Daniel?_

-Johnny, hermano, ¿tú que opinas? -la mano de Tommy le de un apretón eufórico a su hombro.   
Enfoca su vista en Tommy, sin entender nada de lo que el chico esta hablando, no sabe que decir, porque no tiene la menor idea del bullicio que han formado ellos a su lado. 

  
-¿De qué hablas? -pregunta, mirándolo. Tommy alza una ceja, inconscientemente busca alguna chica bonita en el lugar, que haya desconectado la mente de su amigo de esa forma. Solo se con personas comiendo y la sonrisa encuentra de Ali, explicando algo a LaRusso. _Ah, pobre de Johnny, fastidiado porque otro tiene a su chica._  
Quizás podrían ayudarlo a mejorar su humor. Para eso estaban los amigos.

-Olvídalo. Ya no importa, pero, no me comeré este pastel. ¿Qué tal si le damos a LaRusso un pedazo? -pregunto con malicia. Dutch asintió emocionado, no podía evitarlo. 

-Claro, después de todo le gusta sentarse en otras cosas. 

  
El "¿Qué?" al unísono es prueba suficiente para que Johnny note que lo pensó en voz alta. Para cuando la broma estaba planeada, ya no había rastro de Daniel o Ali en lugar. Johnny trago saliva, cambiando de tema, hablando de alguna canción nueva. 


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dicen que el inconsciente nos señala un deseo,  
> Johnny no quiere pensar en lo que desea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me hace como complejo usar bien la app pero vamos aprendiendo. Gracias por leer <3  
> Por algún motivo mientras escribía esto, se me vino a la mente la canción Bubblegum bitch de Marina.

Estaba en su habitación, era de noche, solo que estaba seguro de estar muy cansado para estar despierto. De pronto, una silueta le llamo la atención, en la esquina había alguien, eso le inquieto. No había invitado a nadie, y hace un momento sabia que solo estaba él. El contexto pareció aturdirlo más cuando la silueta se acercó a los pies de la cama, Johnny se apoyo en sus codos sorprendido, notando que quien lo miraba era Daniel. _¿Cómo carajos había entrado?_ Estaba por preguntar cuando, notó que el chico solo llevaba puesta una de sus camisetas, más preguntas llegaron a su mente. Pero LaRusso le sonreía con esa sonrisa de que sabia que estaba ganando, sintió rabia y sin embargo no hizo nada para sacarlo de ahí. Ni siquiera cuando el moreno comenzó a subirse a la cama y a gatear hacia él, poniéndose sobre su regazo, con ambas rodillas a cada lado de su cadera. Johnny sintió que se le estaba secando la boca, Daniel dio un saltito, chocando con aquella parte que Johnny deseaba que no se despertará.

  
-Házmelo, Johnny. -susurró Daniel cerca de su oído, el rubio suspiró entre cortado. - Házmelo fuerte, sin piedad Johnny.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, un ruido incesante empezó a sonar y todo el ambiente lleno de una nueva lujuria se desapareció. Johnny abrió los ojos, encontrándose de frente con el techo, sin LaRusso en ninguna parte y con una erección que le había dado miedo descubrir que estaba ahí.   
Se paso más de media hora en el baño, las clases podían esperar, durante este año, aunque se había prometido hacer todo bien, el incidente de la playa hizo que su promesa decayera en un instante. No quiso tocarse, se ducho dos veces con agua fría, forzando a su cuerpo a no reaccionar ante ningún recuerdo, ningún sueño tonto ni deseo absurdo. Porque aquello era totalmente patético en muchos sentidos. No podía sentirse a si por un tipo, mucho menos por LaRusso. _"ah ah ah"._

  
-¡Maldita sea, ya cállate! 

  
Se sintió estúpido al notar, que no había nadie a quien gritarle. 

  
Estaba a punto de vagar por cualquier otra parte, que estuviera lejos de la escuela, pero era también su ultimo año. Le daba igual, pero no tan igual.   
Según Tommy, algo estaba pasando con Johnny, andaba raro, como si estuviera con algún peso de problemas encima, parecían ser lo suficiente tensos, como para que no hablara con ninguno del grupo. Incluso ignoraba la oportunidad de hablar con Ali, cuando ella pasaba por su lado.   
Pero Johnny no tenia ganas de hablar con Ali, si eso significaba cruzar miradas con LaRusso, jamás pensó que la tensión podría crecer entre ellos. Por un lado tenia ganas de estamparlo contra alguna pared y golpearlo, porque era un idiota que se metía donde no lo llamaban, atrayendo problemas y luego estaba la sensación contradictoria, de querer estamparlo contra la pared y ver si era tan flexible como había visto que era. Pero no, esa era una terrible idea. Mala en realidad.  
Al estar metido en sus debates mentales, no pudo notar que se estaban encaminando hacia la miseria que trataba de evitar. Con una risa juguetona, Tommy señalo a Ali, a Johnny le pareció extraño la forma en que el chico había estado captando donde estaba Ali, incluso parecía mas entusiasmado en encontrarla, que él mismo. Y eso que era su ex novia.

  
Pero ella solo estaba con Susan y Barbara, aquello era inusual desde que comenzaron la escuela, porque Daniel estaba pegado a la chica, no tenia amigos, así que era hasta triste verlo detrás de Ali, tratando de ser incluido en el grupo que ella ya tenia. Johnny pudo pensar en una oportunidad para coquetear, sonreír con esa sonrisa que siempre encantaba. Pero esos no fueron sus pensamientos. 

  
-Tengo que ir al baño. Ya vengo. -Le dijo a Bobby, dando media vuelta. Bobby se le quedo viendo sin entender mucho, pero pensó que se trataba de alguna estrategia genial del rubio.

  
En realidad solo comenzó a caminar, mirando hacia los lados, en busca de una cabellera castaña. LaRusso no podía estar lejos, había estado en la mañana por ahí, suspiro. Tenia molestia por no entender lo que estaba haciendo, busco en los lugares más simples de la escuela. Estaba a punto de volver con el resto de los Cobras, cuando un ruido en el laboratorio le hizo detener, asomo su cabeza por curiosidad, pero la curiosidad solía matar al gato. Abrió sus ojos, notando como LaRusso ahí adentro. No estaba solo, un tipo, que no podría asegurar era el mismo de las duchas lo estaba sosteniendo sobre una mesa, mientras se besaban con agresividad. Johnny quiso entrar pero como si se tratara de un roedor, termino escondiéndose detrás de unos casilleros, cuando ambos chicos aun con las ropas algo revueltas por el "besuqueo", salían del laboratorio. Johnny no podía creer lo hipócrita que era Daniel, ocultándose para besar a otro hombre, incluso con Ali cerca -no en realidad, pero le indignaba-. 

  
\- ¿Puedo verte más tarde? -el tipo preguntó. Abrazando a Daniel por detrás, rodeando su cintura para luego llenar de besos el cuello moreno. 

  
\- Depende. 

  
-Vamos, no me puedes dar de probar cereza, si no me dejas también probar el pastel. 

  
-Tal vez no te lo mereces, Connor. -respondió Daniel, soltándose del agarre del chico. 

  
Johnny pudo reconocer estaba vez quien era. Connor, compañero en el equipo de fútbol, el tipo se veía tan serio. Pero tocando a Daniel parecía perderse del mundo. Johnny estaba sintiendo molestia. Ahora resulta que tocar y follar con Daniel era algo genial. No podría serlo. 

  
El timbre sonó, separando más a Connor de Daniel, despidiéndose a la distancia. LaRusso estaba solo. Johnny sonrió de forma arrogante, moviendo un poco el flequillo, acercándose a Daniel, para perturbarlo un poco. Por esconderse de Ali y porque le gustaban aquellos tipos. Toco con su mano, el delgado hombro, esperando una reacción de miedo, cuando notará que estaba pasando, pero lo único que recibió fue un leve choque en su entre pierna con el trasero de LaRusso.

_¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?_

  
-¿Volviste por más...-La pregunta que hizo Daniel, murió en su boca, al momento de voltear y encontrase cara a cara con la persona que no quería por nada del mundo cerca de su camino. Tragó saliva.

  
Johnny no pensó que los ojos de ciervo pudieran parecer tan grandes y asustados como estaban en ese momento. Se quedo quieto en su lugar, cuando el profesor más cercano iba pasando se separo de LaRusso como si quemará. Escapando, pero como un hombre, del lugar, sentía una corriente cerca de su miembro. 

  
Cerro los ojos. Se le ocurrió que no solo podía conseguir a Ali devuelta, si no que, tenia una nueva forma de acosar a Daniel. 


	4. CAPÍTULO 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel siente que está en más problemas, sin embargo Johnny no habla de lo que sucedió.

Daniel sentía que estaba atrapado como nunca antes lo había estado al llegar a All Valley. Tenía problemas muy grandes con los chicos de Cobra Kai, específicamente con el King Karate. Y eso no era una novedad, su error —aunque no estaba arrepentido—, fue solo ayudar a Ali, una chica que había dado su negación pero seguía sin ser escuchada.   
No pudo evitarlo. Y una parte de él se había acostumbrado a ignorar —escapar—, de la presencia del rubio. Era terrible, sí, pero sentía que no demasiado.   
Después de todo, Daniel tenía lo que todo ser humano tenía, una vida, que podría impactar al resto. Porque lo primero que uno hace al conocer a una persona, es definir su forma de actuar, según su propia visión. Daniel sabía que mucha gente estaba equivocada respecto a como era. Solían crear una imagen de él, que estaba lejana de ser la real. Sabía que todos en la escuela creían que le gustaba Ali, incluso sabía que eso era lo que pensaba Johnny. Cuando lo que en realidad tenían, se basaba en una amistad en lugar de un enamoramiento. 

A Daniel le gustaban los chicos. Y le gustaba cuando el chico que le interesaba, parecía tontamente corresponder sus miradas. La primera vez que tuvo algo, fue en New Jersey. Había cumplido los dieciséis y el amigo de su prima, simplemente lo beso. Las cosas subieron de tono, jamás lo volvió a ver, pero la vida seguía.   
Le gustaba la sensación de ser sostenido por un cuerpo fuerte, besado con pasión y embestido. Si Lucille se enterará de esos detalles, jamás podría mirar a su bebé a los ojos, porque era criatura adorable, seguro que se ponía tímido con las chicas rubias del lugar.   
Aún así, supo cómo manejar esa parte de su vida. Con amantes de un rato, que acababan en un “si te he visto no me acuerdo”, no tenía que pensar demás. Iba bien, y cuando tuvo la sensación de que el grupo de Karate de chicos agresivos, por fin lo había dejado en paz. Él mismo comento el error más grande de toda su vida. Siempre supo que era un imán de problemas, le era inevitable estar invicto. Sin embargo, jamás había metido la pata como ahora.   
Había pensado tontamente, que Connor había vuelto, que pese a estar rodeado de algunos estudiantes, al chico le parecía caliente verse en vuelto en esa sensación de ser descubierto. Sintió la mano, grande, apretando en su hombro, incluso había formando una sonrisita triunfal, pero que idiota. Antes de abrir la boca, siquiera antes de reaccionar de forma adecuada con su cuerpo, que era voltear a ver quién lo tocaba, como una persona normal. Simplemente actuó de la peor manera, estaba caliente tal vez y el hecho de creer que Connor se había regresado solo por él, lo había hecho pensar en un encuentro en la tarde.   
Pero no era Connor.   
Y antes de notarlo, su trasero ya había chocado contra un bulto.   
Su vocecita juguetona murió al momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con unos azules y un cabello rubio. Viendo cómo la cara de Johnny Lawrence estaba en total shock. Claro, seguro que jamás lo golpearon de esa forma, mucho menos otros tipo. Menos LaRusso.   
Daniel ni siquiera pudo soltar un comentario sarcástico, todo lo delataba. Y antes de poder volver a la tierra, Johnny había salido caminando en otra dirección. ¿Qué le iba a decir para defender su rostro esta vez? Jugamos con Ali así todo el tiempo. Demonios, no. Eso ya era bastante raro. Además Ali no tiene un cuerpo alto y musculoso. Una absurda excusa.   
Al entrar a su clase, Daniel no pudo evitar pensar en lo que Johnny podría estar diciendo o pensando. Quizás ahora creería que tenía un enamoramiento por él. Y no. A Daniel no le atraía Johnny, pero creyendo tener una suposición del chico, ya tenía una idea de lo que podría creer. LaRusso es maricón y le gusta mi pene. Daniel rodó los ojos, al imaginarse la voz de Johnny diciéndole eso a sus amigos.   
Lo iban a moler a golpes esta vez. De eso estaba seguro. Fue esa sensación de pánico, que hizo que ignorara por completo la clase y las palabras del profesor. Estaba pensando en la opción de quedarse encerrado en el salón y luego huir hacia su casa, fingir alguna enfermedad o simplemente desaparecer para siempre del país. Sin embargo, nada fue como creyó que sería.   
Primero no lo dejaron quedarse encerrado, segundo Ali lo fue a buscar porque quería compartir tiempo con su amigo, tercero, para la desgracia inicial vio a Johnny y sus amigos apoyados en uno de los árboles del patio. Espero ver caras de burla, algún grito de enojo o un puño en el rostro. 

Le parece extraño. Pero nada de eso ocurre, están perdidos en su asuntos de niños idiotas —según Daniel—, y cuando Johnny hace un pequeño contacto con él, deja de verlo. Quizás le da asco y decidió no hablar.  
Sea lo que sea que sienta Johnny, no importa, porque el alivio es mayor al saber que no ha sido expuesto. Aún.   
Daniel sonríe. Dejando ir la tensión que mantenía estresado a su cuerpo, está listo para montar su bicicleta y marcharse, pero antes de poder subir una pierna, una mano le sostiene el hombro. Está listo para dar un golpe, al dar media vuelta, es la sonrisa de Connor la que le saluda. Siente nuevamente el alivio, aunque para su desgracia no tiene ánimos de escabullirse en algún auto hacia algún lugar lejano.

—Pensé que te habías ido. —comienza a hablar Connor. Sí, es un chico serio la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando se le acercó, era un manojo de nervios y luego excitación. —Es genial que sigas aquí. —sonríe. 

El cuerpo del chico más alto lo delata. Daniel puede ver el brillo en sus ojos, la manera en que se muerde el labio, como se trata de encoger.   
—Tengo que ir a casa. —responde Daniel, haciendo una mueca de tristeza. — Será después, ya te lo dije, tienes que demostrar que te lo mereces. —añade en un susurro.

La tropa de estudiantes ha disminuido, poco a poco, los que iban quedando se marcharon a sus talleres de tarde o al entrenamiento del día. Connor piensa que tiene una oportunidad, entonces se inclina, porque ha estado pensando en todo momento en los labios de LaRusso y lo poco que tocó de su cuerpo con sus manos. Le parece una delicia, el chico es pequeño, delgado, tiene piernas largas y una sonrisa que le encanta. Connor teme que sea enamoramiento y no simple calentura. El momento es perfecto, porque Daniel ya lo está esperando a su manera. 

Hasta que algo o alguien lo arruina.

—¡LaRusso, amigo! —grita una voz, con emoción —fingida—. 

Connor se aleja un metro de Daniel, mirando con su ceño fruncido al tipo que se acerca. Traga saliva al notar quien es, con pasos confiando y una sonrisa de mierda, Johnny Lawrence, su capitán en el equipo de fútbol y el campeón de Karate. Lo detesta, porque no es tan bueno como él dando pases y porque cree que tiene el derecho de arruinar momentos importantes.   
Por otro lado Daniel se congela cuando el brazo de Johnny le rodea el cuello con toda la confianza de unos amigos. 

—Oye viejo. —le habla a Connor. Lo está mirando de forma extraña, con algo más que burla en la mirada.— ¿Están muy ocupados? Porque necesito a LaRusso. Mí madre ha dicho: Lleva a tu amigo a casa. Y ya sabes cómo son estás cosas. 

Connor asiente. Aunque no sepa “como son estás cosas”. Se despide de forma amarga, cuando está un poco más lejos, voltea encontrándose con una mirada de desafío en los ojos de Johnny. ¿O se imagino que esa mirada estaba ahí? 

Daniel no puede hablar. No son amigos, no hay invitación a ninguna parte y esto solo significa una cosa; está muerto.   
Está listo para soltarse del agarre mientras le suelta una palabra llena de intensidad, hasta que Johnny lo mira fijamente, aún con su brazo alrededor de su cuello y su costado muy pegado al de él. 

—¿Qué demonios quieres, idiota? —Daniel no puede evitar preguntar. Su espacio personal está siendo atacado por su matón de escuela. 

Johnny sonríe. 

—¿Sabes hacer una mamada? 

Esa pregunta basta para que a Daniel se le caiga la mochila de su mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy nerviosa por lo que se viene u.u Siento que saldrá mal pero lo intetare. Todavía me cuesta manejar está app. Cómo que me cambia las cursivas, lamento los errores. Gracias por leer esto.


	5. CAPÍTULO 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si cierra los ojos verá a una  
> chica, pero si hace eso se perderá  
> de la vista real.

**CAPÍTULO 4.**

Antes que todo había pensado bien las cosas. Tenía en mente las palabras que iba a decir y lo que iba a hacer. Lo cierto es que, en lugar de hacer planes tontos, es mejor actuar directamente e ir hacia el asunto.   
Seguía sonriendo, sin soltar el agarre que tenía en LaRusso. 

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? —preguntó Daniel, luego de que sus grandes ojos delataran algo de pánico. — ¿Acaso nadie te hace caso que ahora mendigas chupadas? Hombre, estás mal. —sonrió con burla. Aún así, la sonrisa de Johnny no flaqueo. 

—He visto algunas cosas, LaRusso. Cosas que de seguro Ali ni sé imagina. —comenzó a decir, de manera suave. — Así que si no me ayudas, tendré que decirle lo que hacías en las duchas con aquel tipo que te daba por el culo. O que te la pasas besando con Connor. Pobre idiota, se veía necesitado. Pero veo que no eres fácil. 

Daniel lo miró con rabia, seguramente se había llevado una sorpresa. Había sido descubierto justo en donde las explicaciones ya no tenían sentidos y eso si que era más complejo, que el simple choque de cuerpos que tuvieron. Johnny tragó saliva, estaba ansioso por saber la respuesta del moreno. Cuando el silencio se hizo incómodo y LaRusso tenía un debate mental, con chispas de molestia y miedo, Johnny se preparó para hacer la pregunta de nuevo. En ese instante, pensó que Daniel huiría. 

Pero no lo hizo. 

Respirando con dificultad, Daniel tomó la mochila que había soltado y con la duda aún en su cuerpo, sujeto la muñeca de Johnny, sin decir una palabra miró hacia los lados. En busca de no encontrar algún mirón por ahí. El agarre era firme, casi con un odio silencioso. Pero Johnny no dijo nada, la ansiedad creció en su cuerpo cuando LaRusso entró al baño empujándolo adentro. 

  
¿Realmente lo iba a hacer? 

  
LaRusso lo miró de arriba a bajo, empujando de nuevo su cuerpo hacia un cubículo cerrando la puerta detrás de él. 

—¿No le dirás a Ali? ¿Verdad?

  
Johnny río de manera seca. Claro, haría cualquier cosa para no ser descubierto con su asquerosa verdad. Pobre Ali, pensó Johnny. 

—Depende. Espero que lo hagas bien. 

  
Daniel rodó los ojos, lanzó la mochila al piso medio sucedió. Y a pesar de la situación que lo dejaba en desventaja, alzó su rostro —porque Johnny era alto y porque ni así lo vería doblegado—, y sonrió. Se había acercado, dejando un diminuto espacio entre sus cuerpos y rostros. Johnny contuvo la respiración, cuando las manos delgadas, y morenas de LaRusso, se acercaron a su cinturón, lo desabrocho de manera lenta, sin apartar su mirada desafiante. 

  
—Te odio mucho. —soltó. Antes de caer de rodillas. 

  
Johnny volvió a respirar, temblando un poco cuando las frías manos de Daniel, agarraron a el pedazo de carne que aún se mantenía escondido en medio de sus calzoncillos. El agarre fue firme, no sé parecía a la mano de ninguna chica, y sin embargo la sensación le gustó más. 

  
Soltando un gruñido de desesperación, Daniel sonrió, por fin bajando la tela que impedía poder encontrarse frente al miembro del rubio. Daniel se sorprendió de verlo erguido, en alguna parte de él, tenía la esperanza de que Johnny retrocediera, porque no estaría excitado o lo que fuera. Pero no era así, estaba viendo el ejemplo de que Johnny no iba a escapar de todo, hasta llegar al final. Quedó mirando fijamente el pene del chico. 

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó la voz ronca de Johnny. 

  
Daniel alzó la cabeza, parpadeando, había olvidado que era de Johnny “aquella cosa”. 

—He visto mejores. —respondió, con un brillo particular en los ojos. 

Antes de decir alguna otra palabra, Daniel volvió a sostener en su mano el pene de Johnny, haciendo un suave movimiento. Masturbándolo. Johnny soltó un jadeó, cerró los ojos, tratando de imaginar a alguien más de rodillas, a una chica. Una chica sexy, como las que vio en las revistas que tenía Dutch. En su mente estaba casi formada la imagen que quería tener en esa situación, hasta que algo cálido comenzó a cubrir la punta de su pene, abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando hacia abajo. Allí, Daniel trataba de sostener su miembro con la mano que antes lo masajeaba y su boca estaba dando chupadas a la punta.   
Volvió a cerrar los ojos, apoyando su cabeza en la pared del baño, pero mientras más avanzaba LaRusso, tratando de tenerlo todo en su boca, más difícil era imaginarse el rostro de una chica sexy. 

  
Entre abrió los ojos, sus mejillas ya estaban sonrojadas por la excitación. Miró con atención como la cabeza de Daniel se movía, hacia adelante tragando todo, hacia atrás. Y demonios, su tonta boca que no sabía callarse no debería sentirse tan bien. Cómo si estuviera viéndose observado, los grandes ojos castaños de Daniel le miraron, directamente. Y jamás pensó en llegar a verlos de esa forma. Llorosos, algo molestos pero con la innegable marca de lujuria en ellos. ¿A cuántos tipos más les hizo esto antes que a él? 

  
Una molestia casi sin explicaciones consumió a Johnny, al saber que hubieron más viendo la misma imagen que él estaba viendo ahora. Gruño con rabia y desesperación, agarrando la cabeza de LaRusso, obligándolo a ir más rápido.   
Daniel pareció protestar, soltando alguna maldición que no se escuchó porque algo interrumpía su boca.   
Johnny sintió que se desconectó del mundo, soltando jadeo bajos, con el calor en su vientre, solo pudo ver cómo los ojos de LaRusso tenían lágrimas, como su boca era simplemente genial y como podía ver su pequeña lengua tratando de dar aún así lambidas. Estaba enojado con su cuerpo, por el sueño que tuvo y porque en algún momento Daniel parecía estar también disfrutando de darle una manada. 

_Si fueras otra persona, seguro moriría por ti. Pero eres tú, y te odio por eso._ Susurró su voz más razonable en su cabeza, comúnmente esa voz casi nunca tenía espacio para colarse en su consciente. 

De pronto Johnny sintió que iba a correrse. Estaba listo para alejarse de LaRusso, pero el chico sujeto sus caderas acercándolo, sin dejar de moverse.   
Termino soltando todo dentro de la boca del moreno y jamás pensó que ver haciendo eso a LaRusso sería tan excitante, estaba jadeando, tratando de contener su respiración apresurada. Mientras Daniel se alejaba soltando un “plot”, Johnny no pudo evitar ver cómo un rastro de su propio semen bajaba por el labio de LaRusso. 

—Si dices algo, yo también pudo decir algo. —habló Daniel, levantándose, mientras sostenía su mochila y la acomodaba en su hombro. 

—Eres una total mierda LaRusso. —susurró Johnny, aún impactado por lo ocurrido. Subiéndose los pantalones junto con la ropa interior y abrochando su cinturón. 

—Si bueno. Tú también. Ahora no te metas en las cosas que no tienen que ver contigo. —señaló, antes de salir del baño sin mirar atrás. 

Soltó una risita. ¿Dejarlo en paz? El maldito de Daniel LaRusso ahora sí que no se podría deshacer de él. Tal vez del resto de los chicos sí, pero no de él. Sabía demasiado de su vida secreta como para desaprovechar su revancha. 

(...)

  
—¿Dónde diablos está el señor Lawrence? 

—¡Tiene una reunión por el campeonato de fútbol, sensei! —responde Bobby. Había estado repasando la respuesta desde que notó que Johnny se había devuelto sin decir una palabra.

  
Tommy lo miró de reojo un instante, volviendo su vista al frente. 

  
Kreese lo pensó un instante, pero sabía que Johnny tenía su propia labor como capitán del equipo de fútbol. Aquello le había llenado de orgullo, pensaba en Johnny como la personificación de un líder dominante y que sabía cómo golpear.

  
No hizo más preguntas, siguiendo con la clase. Sin embargo, tanto como Dutch y Jimmy miraron a Bobby. ¿Dónde estaba Johnny realmente? ¿Acaso había ido tras LaRusso él solo o por fin tenía una cita decente?

  
Se podía responder de manera simple era respuesta era un sí. Pero no como se creía. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora me voy a ir a esconder por ahí. Realmente estoy muy nerviosa y me he quedado en blanco haciendo esto. Santa madre, pero siempre es bueno probar cosas nuevas. Eso dices. Gracias por leer, lamento los errores. 
> 
> Que miedo jejeje.


	6. CAPÍTULO 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel se cuestiona lo que pasará,  
> Y Johnny no tiene suficiente (incluso si se  
> trata de conseguir a Ali).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lamento los errores, no esta editado. Ojala disfruten el capitulo.  
> Gracias por leer.

**CAPÍTULO 5.**

Comúnmente su boca siempre lo metía en problemas, esta no era la excepción. Las circunstancias, sin embargo, eran demasiado abrumadoras. Daniel jamás pensó en una situación similar, no pensó que Johnny podría colarse en su mente, sin sentir un miedo incontrolable o odio alentador. Y no le gustaba en absoluto pensar en Johnny de otra forma que no fuera un abusivo. 

Pero parecía absurdo escapar de sus propios recuerdos y sensaciones. Había salido del baño sin esperar ser perseguido, con un sabor amargo en su boca cuestionando un montón de cosas. 

Su corazón no dejaba de latir con rapidez, Daniel sentía que lo había arruinado, ¿Tenía la certeza de confiar en la palabra de Johnny? Sí el chico sabía cosas, y no las había mencionado, quizás había un poco de honor en él, todo el posible honor que se pueda encontrar en alguien que le pidió una mamada para no exponerlo. 

**  
  
**

Al llegar a su casa, termina dejando su ropa tirada en medio del camino hacia el baño, es como si el calambre que había estado sintiendo lo consumiera y por eso mismo sintiera un temor hacia ello. Daniel quiere pensar en Connor, mientras ve su propia erección despierta, al momento de entrar en la ducha. Connor es lindo, encantador y ha demostrado estar interesado en lo que puede llegar a conseguir. Es por eso que baja su mano lentamente, cerrando sus ojos y mordiéndose el labio, casi con mucha fuerza como para dejar la marca de sus dientes allí. 

Tiene en mente los toqueteos que tuvo con él en el laboratorio, la forma en que sus manos lo sostuvieron y le acariciaron. Mueve más fuerte su mano, apretando, dejando escapar suaves gemidos, las ventajas de estar solo en casa. Mientras el agua sigue cayendo con fuerza sobre sus hombros, la imagen de Connor mordiendo su cuello se empieza a ver borrosa. Abre los ojos de golpe, quedándose quieto. 

Inesperadamente, llegó a él, el momento en que sintió a Johnny, cuando chocó de espaldas contra la dureza del chico. Cuando le sostuvo el cabello para empujar su pene más adentro de su boca. Aquello hizo que soltara un jadeo bajo. 

Daniel no quería pensar en Johnny luego de lo sucedido. Deseaba olvidarlo y si era posible, que desapareciera de su vista. Pero no podía negar que había sido la situación más caliente que había tenido, la idea de pensar que el rubio se había arriesgado, con todas las oportunidades que pudo tener, para encerrarse con él en un baño o el hecho de que lo viera follar con Wilson y, ¿En qué momento los vio el muy chismoso? Eran una oleada de cosas. 

Cerrando los ojos, otra vez, terminó más rápido que antes, por la acumulación de recuerdos y sus propias fantasías. Su respiración es pesada, al momento de salir de la ducha, trata de secarse rápido y al menos poder comer algo. No puede sentirse mal, porque nadie sabrá qué estaba pensando en Johnny al momento de correrse, Ahora tiene la intención de acorralar a Connor y poder follar. Aunque pensar en el hecho de acercarse en la escuela, parece difícil. Nada le asegura una tregua o el intento de una. 

**  
  
  
**

Johnny está desconectado del mundo, quizás es por el par de cervezas que bebió hace un instante, o puede que por el hecho de que luego de llegar a casa, terminó masturbandose pensando en la mamada de Daniel, una y otra vez. La sensación la recordaba tan bien, que podía cerrar los ojos y se transportaba a ese momento exacto. Tiene un par de dudas en mente, que no sabe con quien hablar, comúnmente es Bobby su guía en las cosas que causan un gran debate en él. Pero el hecho de tener que hablar con los chicos mañana, explicando qué carajos estaba haciendo y luego relatarle a Bobby que LaRusso le chupó el pene y le gusto. Es complicado. 

Le dirá a Ali, desde un principio era una mentira, un poco a medias. Pero no sabe si decirle ahora. No cuando los ojos castaños de LaRusso le miraron, haciendo una amenaza, cuando el muy idiota estaba tragando semen. Aquello volvió a calentar a Johnny, no era su culpa. Era joven y si Daniel hubiese sido una mujer, seguro que estaría en su habitación en este momento. 

Johnny se sentó en su cama, no era necesario que LaRusso fuera una chica, no tenía idea cómo, pero quien fuera el otro tipo, incluso Connor, se follarian a Daniel siendo aun un chico. No había impedimento, pero a Johnny no le gustaban esas cosas. Es decir, siempre fue un tipo rudo, que salía con chicas sexys. 

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Tommy le está haciendo preguntas, Johnny ve a lo lejos a Connor, ese idiota parece un maldito perro. A la primera que ve a Daniel, está corriendo tras él. Johnny piensa egoístamente, que todo era mejor, cuando parecía que nadie estaba cerca del muchacho, pero lo cierto era, que parecía no ser así. Siempre había alguien agonizando por las piernas de LaRusso, tan largas y bronceadas. 

Pero no lo acepta. No acepta que existan otros chicos, que van tras LaRusso, porque sí, porque les gusta. No lo acepta. Y eso produce una extraña amargura en su boca.

-Entonces, ¿Qué estabas haciendo ayer?

-Descargando tensión. -responde, mirando fijamente la mano de Connor posar el hombro de Daniel. Johnny no puede dejar de pensar en lo descarado que es, al hacer eso frente a Ali. 

_ Pero Johnny termina ignorando a Ali, durante el resto del día _ . Porque Connor merodea a LaRusso y él conoce esos movimientos. 

Cuando la clase de gimnasia llega, las chicas están dando piruetas a un lado, el equipo de fútbol entrenado y Daniel termina trotando con el resto de chicos que no entrenan, alrededor de la cancha, porque después de todo, necesita pasar la materia. 

Daniel se distrae la otra mitad, dando botes al balón, cuando puede tenerlo. Sin notar las miradas que Johnny le lanza de reojo, el rubio ha estado gritando mucho, dando órdenes, dirigiendo o insultando. _ Especialmente insultados a Connor.  _

-Lo haces mal hombre. Qué más quieres que te diga. -suelta. Dutch se ríe. De acuerdo con eso, aunque ni siquiera entienda “qué es lo que hace mal”.

Connor asiente, fiel a su política, en la cancha, Lawrence es su líder. Pero siente que se debe a algo más. Al final el chico termina siendo regañado por el entrenador por no prestar suficiente atención. Pero no es él. Son las palabras de Lawrence, Johnny sonríe porque más tarde Connor tendrá que limpiar el desastre del equipo. 

Mientras todos están teniendo un partido de práctica, Johnny termina sacándose su camiseta, acomodando con su mano su cabello cada vez que puede. De manera lenta, peinando mechones hacia atrás. Y por primera vez, Johnny no quiere las risitas de las chicas o las miradas brillantes de ellas.

_ Quiere que LaRusso lo mire.  _ Pero el moreno, está mirando a Connor, sonriendo, porque aun con “castigo”, el imbel se pasea por la cancha dando pases como si fuera mejor que todos. Lo odia, solo un poco. 

Cuando la clase acaba, todos están listos para volver a casa. Johnny ve a Daniel apoyado en la pared de las duchas. Sus ojos azules se agrandan, al notar lo que eso significa. 

Duchas, Daniel y un tipo. Ese tipo es Connor. Aprieta los dientes un momento, para comenzar a caminar en dirección de LaRusso. El chico delgado, parece muy distraído como para notar que alguien se acerca. Hasta que ya es muy tarde y Johnny lo tiene entre su cuerpo y la pared. Abre los ojos confundido, mirando hacia los lados, notando que aun hay chicos caminando, pero ellos sólo verán al tipo más rudo, acorralando al tipo que le robó la novia. Sin poder ver la segunda intención reflejada en los burlones ojos azules de Johnny. 

-Sé que no tienes nada que hacer. Así que vienes conmigo, LaRusso, no estás en completa posesión de decir nada. 

Daniel roda los ojos.

-No tengo porque hacerte caso. 

-¿No me harás decirle a Ali o si? -pregunta, ve como Daniel traga saliva. Notando lo delgado de su cuello y lo fácil que sería rodearlo con una mano, mientras lo fo...Suspira. -Solo ven conmigo, quiero ver con mis propios ojos, como gozabas de tener algo dentro, dime LaRusso, ¿Te masturbas metiendote los dedos? -interroga suave. 

En momentos como estos, Daniel afirma su posición de atraer mala suerte, o en algunos casos, idiotas con serios problemas. Mira por encima del hombro del rubio, buscando a Connor. 

-Siempre supe que estabas teniendo algún deseo por mi. - suelta, Daniel, mirando a Johnny con una sonrisa burlona.

Es una idea terrible. Los Cobra Kai, solo miran al Firebird alejarse, quedando varados en la escuela, sosteniendo sus bolsos del uniforme de gimnasia.

-¿Esa era una chica?

-Creo. ¿Ya superó a Ali?

-Eso espero. 


	7. CAPÍTULO 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny se siente demasiado caliente,  
> incluso si eso le da miedo.  
> Daniel comienza a creer que Johnny,  
> tiene aspectos buenos (muy buenos).
> 
> Ali se entera de algo, que termina  
> retorciendo el plan de Johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y no sé porqué escribo esto, ahora estoy muy muy avergonzada, tanto que me he empezado a reír porque se mezclo con nervios esta vergüenza. 
> 
> Básicamente otra vez iré a esconder por ahí, el capitulo no esta editado y, diantres jajaja.   
> Ojala lo disfruten, no sé. Que vergüenza.

No sabe en qué momento esto se volvió de esta forma. Es decir, puede que tenga mucha culpa, aunque no sabría definirla de esa manera. Porque él incentivo a que las cosas fueran cada vez tomando un entorno nuevo, había dejado de seguir a Daniel para darle su merecido, a cambiarlo por escabullirse con él, tras una interesante forma de pasar el rato. Es como si existiera un montón de matices de Johnny, uno que parece ansioso por la atención de Daniel, de forma tan simple como ser observado, otro que está harto del mocoso y una parte, la cual es la que ha estado escuchando más que nada, porque es fácil de manejar. Es básicamente a su entrepierna, hacerle caso lo va a terminar matando, de eso está seguro.

Lleva cerca de 30 minutos conduciendo, mira de reojo a LaRusso, para confirmar de manera extraña que sigue ahí y que no se ha lanzado del auto, en algún intento de escape exagerado. Se siente raro, porque parece que el chico solo se resigno o quizás es por el viento que le roza las mejillas moviendo su cabello, o la música suave que está sonando de la radio. De alguna forma aquello no le importa a Johnny, piensa que esa expresión es mucho mejor que sus ojos de odio. Aprieta un poco el manubrio, porque está sintiendo de manera tonta, que daría lo que fuera por ser mirado, de la misma forma que miraba a Connor.  _ Deseo.  _ Johnny quiere que Daniel lo desee, que desee su cercanía, su cuerpo presionando contra el suyo y si es posible, que desee conocer lo que hay detrás del tipo rudo, que vive en Encino. 

Johnny tose.  _ Demonios, esos pensamientos fueron demasiado marica.  _ Y sin embargo es él quien le pidió una mamada a Daniel y quien quiere verlo abrir las piernas.  _ Ser adolescente apesta.  _

Las pocas casas que podían verse por la orilla de la carretera han disminuido, no quedan más que un montón de árboles, y el glorioso brillo del Firebird ha sido opacado por el polvo del camino que de pronto comenzó a ser de tierra. Daniel deja de apoyarse en la puerta, sentarse recto, mirando con confusión el lugar. El pueblo parece diminuto, mientras el auto sigue subiendo por la colina. 

-Así que finalmente me vas a matar. Eres sorprendente, Johnny. -dice de pronto. El rubio rodó los ojos. 

\- Eso te ahorrará muchas cosas, ¿No LaRusso? -pregunta, con una sonrisa de medio lado, una mueca de burla, que hace a Daniel desconectarse por un momento. 

Estaciona el auto. Y cuando el motor se apaga, Daniel traga saliva. Pensar en lo que se supone que Johnny quiere, ahora se siente más abrumador. No es para nada igual la sensación de relatar lo que desea, a realmente ponerse a maquinar aquello. 

Johnny enfoca su vista sobre Daniel, mirando fijamente al chico. LaRusso lo mira de igual forma, casi desafiante como siempre lo ha hecho, con sus grandes ojos castaños. Siempre se caracterizó por ir primero, golpea primero era después de todo su lema. Pero ahora, está quieto en su asiento, ¿Qué tiene que hacer ahora? Posiblemente LaRusso tendría que sacarse los pantalones, sus ojos azules se desvían a las piernas -que Daniel junto de pronto-, y luego vuelven a subir a su rostro.

-¿Qué esperas? -pregunta Daniel, tragando saliva. 

_ Qué se supone que tiene que decir.  _ Johnny busca rápidamente en su mente algún comentario de mierda, para estresar a LaRusso, pero lo único que llega a él es la visión de Daniel siendo follado por un tipo sin nombre, mientras solo suelta “ah ah ah”.  _ Estúpido recuerdo,  _ se aclara la garganta, tosiendo, tirando un poco de sus pantalones porque se sienten jodidamente apretados, y sabe muy bien porqué. Pensar en aquello hace que su mente piense en el sueño que tuvo y de pronto su pene se está poniendo duro, y no desea que LaRusso lo sepa. Demonios no, es como si fuera un niñato sin experiencia.  _ Pero eso es lo que es ahora.  _

-No te veo trabajando, LaRusso. -dice por fin. Lamiendo sus labios, porque su garganta se ha secado de pronto. 

\- Espera, ¿Quieres que lo haga aquí? - suelta con indignación LaRusso, de pronto mira hacia los lados. Pese a que es muy improbable que haya más gente por ahí, la mínima posibilidad le hace sentir incómodo. - No puede hacerlo aquí. -añade luego de también estudiar el espacio en donde está sentado. 

\- Oh vamos, ahora eres un debilucho, ¿Qué pasó con todo ese aire luchador, que no se derrumbaba?

\- Murió cuando fuiste tú quien me trajo y no Connor. -es su última palabra antes de que comience a quitarse las zapatillas. 

El pequeño mocoso enclenque sabe cómo encender el botón de Johnny. El rubio es un constante fuego y Daniel, solo gasolina que lo hace explotar. Johnny tiene la mandíbula apretada con fuerza, Daniel ignora totalmente aquella expresión, ocupando toda su atención en evitar que sus manos tiemblen. 

Pero cuando el cierre de su pantalón baja, dejando ver su ropa interior y luego sus piernas bronceadas, el enchufe se desconecta de Johnny, y por primera vez, su llama se apaga. Queda casi estático en su lugar, mirando con ojos agrandados, la forma delgada y larga de las piernas de LaRusso, no debería, pero le parecen lindas. 

Daniel suelta un suspiro que parecía estar contenido, acomoda su camisa, tirándola hacia abajo, donde el hecho de que sea demasiado grande para su cuerpo, es suficiente para cubrir su desnudes, al momento de tirar de su ropa interior y dejarla sobre el piso alfombrado del Firebird. Se pregunta si Johnny ha hecho algo similar con alguna chica aquí. 

Voltea a mirar a Johnny, encontrándose con su mirada llena de pupilas dilatadas. Con un fuerte tono rosa en sus mejillas y orejas. Es tan pálido, que cualquier marca podría verse desde lejos. Y a Daniel se le eriza la piel al notar eso, pensar en lo diferentes que son sus cuerpos.  _ Está comenzando a olvidar que este tipo lo golpeó en la playa.  _ Y se está excitando, se muerde el labio, mientras baja de forma lenta una mano hacia su entrepierna, palmeando aún sobre la tela de su camisa, mantiene sus ojos fijos en Johnny, y los ojos de Johnny están fijos en lo que hace su mano. Suelta un jadeo, cuando aprieta la excitación que se levanta, dejando ver un bulto. Johnny exhala. Acomodándose mejor en su asiento, sus propios pantalones de mezclilla son una molestia. 

\- Johnny. -nombra Daniel, perdido en un nuevo mundo, lejano de lo que se supone que debería sentir. - Quiero besarte. 

Entonces Johnny solo golpea primero. Acortando la distancia, mandando el mundo a la mierda, solo puede pensar en la boca caliente de Daniel, donde deja entrar su lengua, ambos demasiado ansiosos como para llegar a sentir vergüenza del sonido grotesco que causan cuando sus bocas se besan con desespero. Daniel no tarda en sujetar los cabellos rubios de Johnny, tan rubios y californianos, que hacen a Daniel olvidar porqué se cubría, Johnny no tarda demasiado en sentir como sus manos pican, para solo lanzarse por fin a tocar a Daniel. Se separan, juntando sus cabezas, Daniel es un total desastre de ojos llorosos y labios rojos, suspirando con necesidad con la boca entreabierta tan cerca de Johnny, y aquello, tan simple como abrir la boca, hace que Johnny lo vuelva a besar. 

Las manos grandes del rubio, bajan lentamente, rozando su cadera, tocando su hueso, notando de esta forma, que la camisa ha dejado de cubrir lo que se suponía que debía cubrir. Aquello causa que una sonrisa se le escape, entre abriendo los ojos, ve como LaRusso sigue besándolo con devoción con ojos cerrados,  _ y no debería sentirse como se siente al verlo así.  _ Pero Daniel LaRusso es su propio desastre que llegó para poner su vida patas arriba. 

Daniel da un pequeño salto en su lugar, cuando la mano de Johnny agarra uno de sus muslos, la otra baja para tantear su trasero. Causando que el beso se rompa, para mirarlo con miles de preguntas. 

-Hazlo, hazlo ahora LaRusso. -pide Johnny con la voz ronca.

De pronto se alejan un poco más. Johnny suspira, quitándose la chaqueta roja, con el sello de Cobra Kai, lanzándola hacia alguna parte del asiento trasero. Sus ojos por fin bajan y ven el pene de LaRusso, más oscuro que el suyo, con líquido preseminal en la punta. Y le parece bonito,  _ maldición todo LaRusso le parece bonito, y es tan raro.  _

Daniel sonríe, al notar que lo está mirando, ante su atenta mirada, el chico delgado, se lleva dos de sus propios dedos a la boca, aquello trae recuerdos en Johnny. Que le hacen estar más concentrado que antes. Daniel separa lentamente sus piernas, posando cada pie con dificultad en el respaldo del asiento, Johnny rápidamente busca la forma de reclinar el asiento, sintiéndose demasiado caliente al ver a LaRusso casi recostado, chupando sus propios dedos, mientras mantiene las piernas abiertas. 

-Así lo hago, Johnny. -habla Daniel de pronto, su voz tiene un carraspeo, no nota la saliva que corre por su barbilla. Lentamente comienza a bajar su mano, hasta que comienza a tantear hacia abajo. Es ahí que Johnny puede ver que está acariciando algo. - Demonios hombre, si no fueras un idiota, seguro que te dejaría usar esa agresividad de otra forma. -agrega Daniel, antes de que su mano parezca desaparecer más, echando su cabeza hacia atrás chocando contra el asiento. 

Johnny se siente fuera de sí. Esto se siente como estar viendo una de las tontas películas que los chicos solían llevar a su casa cuando no había nadie. Es como si Daniel fuera parte de una de esas películas y él, un único espectador. Cuando Daniel suelta un gemido y su mano comienza a moverse, hacia adelante, hacia atrás, Johnny no puede ignorar el tirón de sus pantalones. Siendo rápido, como es, se acomoda sobre Daniel, quien detiene su movimiento, abriendo los ojos, el cuero caliente de Johnny se presiona contra él, pero los ojos del rubio solo pueden pensar en como Daniel tiene sus dedos enterrados en su culo. 

\- No te detengas. -ordena en un susurro. Daniel vuelve a sus movimientos, pero esta vez se siente más acalorado, estar debajo de Johnny vuelve a encenderlo más. 

Johnny no lo piensa, y baja su propia cremallera, sacando su pene. Esto podría ser una versión alterna de lo que vio en las duchas aquella maldita tarde. Daniel suelta un gemido cuando el pene de Johnny roza el suyo y también su mano, Johnny se muerde el labio, manteniendo una expresión de concentración que jamás pensó en usar para algo como esto. 

-Johnny lo quiero. -suspira Daniel, quitando su mano, acomodando sus caderas más abajo, más cerca de las caderas del rubio. - Johnny…

El rubio suelta un jadeo incontrolable, al momento en que su pene roza sin querer la abertura de Daniel. De todas formas, las chicas sexys ya no le parecían tan sexys. 

Cierra los ojos apoyando su frente en la de LaRusso, comenzando un meneo de caderas que no puede controlar, una de sus manos sostiene la cintura morena, donde la camisa a vuelto a subir demasiado, enrollándose, Daniel solo puede soltar gemidos. 

  
  


-Joder, porque, porque. -pregunta Johnny a la nada mientras comienza a dejar un montón de besos por la barbilla morena. 

Daniel intenta respirar, pero su cuerpo solo se mueve al compás de cada estocada del rubio, causando un ahogo de excitación. Aprieta las caderas alrededor de Johnny. Buscando sostenerse de él, agarrando parte de la camiseta del chico. Buscando a tientas, el cuello pálido, para succionar la piel allí. Lo está haciendo, presa de la lujuria, dejando un chupón en el cuello de Johnny, y si lo conociera un poco más, sabría que aquello era algo que Johnny jamás dejó que sucediera. 

Cuando la lengua de LaRusso simplemente recorre su manzana de adán, Johnny termina hecho un desastre entre los muslos de Daniel. El orgasmo hace que su cuerpo tiemble, causando que Daniel también venga. 

\- Lo quería dentro. -alega Daniel, con demasiada energía para burlarse, aún cuando está todo pegajoso. Con el cabello despeinado y sudor por todas partes.

_ Y Johnny quiere darle todo. Incluso el mundo si se lo pide.  _

Tardan un poco en moverse. Johnny no quiere levantarse de donde esta. Y Daniel esta cómodo. Pero luego recuerdan que no son cercanos, ni siquiera llegan a tener la “relación” que Daniel tendría con sus conquistas. En silencio se acomodan, arreglan sus ropas, y como si hubiesen hecho las cosas a la inversa, ninguno mira al otro, al momento de cubrir sus intimidades, con una tardía vergüenza que los consume. 

Johnny deja a Daniel cerca de Reseda. Sin decir nada. Llega al dojo justo a tiempo para vestirse e iniciar la clase. Tommy se burla de Johnny cuando este pasa a hacer el calentamiento, todos se voltean. Porque su gran campeón tiene un jodido moretón en el cuello, y algunas manchas rojizas por ahí. 

Kreese lo mira un momento, pensando lo irresponsables que eran sus estudiantes, pero los chicos miran a Johnny como un campeón, nuevamente.  _ Y creen erróneamente que Johnny está dando movimientos con una nueva chica. _

  
  


_ (...) _

No desea levantarse, es ahora cuando debe pedirle a su madre que no quiere ir a la escuela, porque está muy enfermo de alguna cosa. Pero tiene una presentación con Ali, y no puede fallarle a la chica. Aún con el desgano recorriendo su cuerpo, va, pero con el plan de ignorar a Johnny, esconderse de él y no verlo. Más. 

Después de haber suplicado ante el rubio, siente que ha perdido parte de su dignidad. Exponer sus deseos llenos de lujuria, ante alguien que no es ni siquiera un potencial amante, lo asusta. Porque acaba de mostrarle demasiado, estuvo desnudo de muchas maneras. Y siente que Johnny no es la persona correcta.

Definitivamente se siente demasiado expuesto. 

La presentación con Ali logra salir bien, y la chica sonríe emocionada, porque cada buena calificación es un punto cerca de su futuro. Pero ocurre algo inusual, Ali está hablando por los dos, y casi siempre es al revés, porque Daniel tiene cada historia que contar, en donde solo le escucha con atención y asombro. No es difícil deducir que algo ha pasado, y la chica rubia cree saber qué es. Al menos en alguna parte.

Compra el almuerzo, excusándose, sobre como Daniel lo había hecho el día anterior, busca una mesa lejana del bullicio, mirando a Susan de reojo, en señal de que hablara con el chico. Daniel está muy distraído, picando de la ensalada que la chica rubia puso en su plato, como para ver su mirada analitica. 

\- Entonces, ¿Me dirás qué pasa? -pregunta, Daniel alza su vista, se encuentra sorprendido, pero luego sonríe. La sonrisa típica con la que trataba de minimizar todo. 

-No pasa nada Ali. 

-Mmh. Connor estaba preguntado por ti, ayer. -comienza a relatar de manera tranquila, con naturalidad. Mientras pica un trozo de su carne. - Se veía realmente preocupado. 

Daniel está desconcertado. No puede ser cierto. 

-¿Y qué quería? Yo realmente no soy muy bueno en Historia. 

Ali sonríe. Haciendo contacto visual con Daniel. 

\- Creo que realmente quería que le enseñaras otra cosa. -sonríe. Daniel agranda los ojos. - Vamos chico, no puedes escapar de mí. Pero enserio, lo tienes demasiado enganchado, eso de ir a mi casa en busca de tu dirección. ¡Fue una locura, Daniel!

  
  


Es demasiada información para procesar, Daniel se acerca más a Ali, posando casi la mayor parte de su cuerpo sobre la mesa. 

-¿Cómo? -es lo único que logra salir de su boca.

\- ¿Sabías que existe cierta cantidad de chicos que te miran diferente? No como si quisieran borrarte del mapa. Al principio yo no lo entendía, era yo, o eras tú. Hasta que lo ví, la forma en que trataron de rozar tu mano o como te sonrieron. Connor es, rayos Daniel, es tan evidente que nadie parece verlo. Y estoy segura, que si yo fuera un tonto chico rubio, por más rudo que actuara, también estaría pensando en lo lindo que eres.

  
  


El pánico cae de los hombros de Daniel, retrocediendo para sentarse de nuevo en la silla que había empujado un poco hacia atrás. De pronto tiene la certeza de que puede realmente huir de Johnny, porque Ali ya no es una posible amenaza, ella lo sigue mirando como la primera vez, comiendo de forma calmada su comida. Sin pensar que es raro, y sin embargo a su vez;  _ acaba de describir a Johnny,  _ sin querer. 

En unas cuantas mesas más atrás, Johnny no puede escuchar lo que Ali le dice a Daniel, pero los ve hacer muecas, que podrían simular un coqueteo. Hasta que Ali se levanta, toma del brazo a Daniel, y alza una de sus manos, como si estuviera llamando a alguien hasta que grita: _ ¡Connor! _ . El muchacho sale de alguna parte, acercándose de manera lenta, Daniel le sonríe, y pasan justo por el lado de su mesa, dejando a Ali atrás, en alguna parte.

  
  


Johnny se queda mirando a ambos chicos alejarse, por entremedio del patio, al voltear, encuentra la mirada de Jimmy siguiendo los pasos de LaRusso. 

_ Y de repente decirle algo a Ali no importa. Nada importa. _

Se siente enfermo, como si no fuera nada, y nota que Daniel es demasiado, y hay muchos que han visto en él esa forma de moverse.  _ Golpe a Jimmy demasiado fuerte en el entrenamiento, pero todo se reduce a acabarlo, porque aquí no hay piedad.  _


	8. CAPÍTULO 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El baile de Halloween se acerca, ambos están confundidos.  
> Y Daniel cree tener la solución para que ambos sigan sus caminos.  
> (Aunque la solución termine por consumirlos más en el "problema").

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, no tienen idea lo mucho que me animan sus comentarios. Me motivan demasiado, escribir sobre este tipo de temática es algo totalmente nuevo para mí. Y que a ustedes les guste, es muy importante, porque aunque no sea la mejor, significaba que estoy teniendo al menos un buen comienzo. Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Me hace muy feliz.  
> Aquí llegamos a un capítulo clave, ahora, gracias a ustedes no siento vergüenza, más si nerviosismo. 
> 
> No está del todo editado, lamento lo errores.

Daniel estaba cubierto de sudor, mientras no hacía otra cosa que lloriquear. Johnny pudo detenerse, pudo tener un poco de piedad y dejarlo respirar, pero no, no se lo merecía, no iba a darle ese gusto a LaRusso, que seguía aferrándose a las sabanas con demasiada fuerza. Johnny no tenía la menor idea, en qué punto vivir esto le pareció más excitante que cualquier cosa que haya pensado o visto en su vida. 

Sus ojos azules bajaron, por el pecho y vientre planos de LaRusso, tan delgado, hasta el pene que no dejaba de gotear, y luego hacía la unión de ambos. Donde sus caderas chocaban contra el trasero de Daniel, causando breves empujones en la cama.

Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, y Johnny no podía pensar en otra cosa, que no fuera “Daniel Daniel Daniel”. El chico lo estaba atrapando de tantas formas, soltó un jadeo asfixiante, sujetando con fuerza las caderas del moreno, para mantenerlo allí, y que éste entendiera de una vez por todas, que nadie lo follaria tan bien como Johnny Lawrence.

El rubio estaba preso del orgamasmo que estaba por venir, la excitación lo consumió más, al pensar que terminaría llenando a LaRusso con su semen.

_—Eres mio, eres mio..._

Las manos de Daniel arañaron su espalda, parecía estar apunto de decir algo. 

_Hasta que el sueño murió_. Johnny abrió los ojos, aturdido por la luz que entraba por su ventana, ni siquiera pudo cerrar las cortinas el día de ayer, demasiado ahogado por el alcohol, solo se quedó tendido en la cama. Trago saliva, sintiendo la boca seca. 

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que él y Daniel hicieron aquello en su auto. Dos semanas en las que notó que Ali jamás volvería con él, no solo porque nunca estuvo con LaRusso, si no, porque ella simplemente no lo amaba, y asumirlo, había sido la cosa más madura que pudo hacer. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que podía contra las otras cosas que se le presentaban.

_Demonios, ni siquiera podía entender porque todo era una mierda._ LaRusso, ni siquiera volteo a verlo, los chicos creían que andaba con una tipa que mantenía en secreto y Jimmy no quería hablarle. No es como si realmente él quisiera contarle algo, pero era su amigo, era parte del grupo y habían estado juntos por algunos años. Pero le molestaba Jimmy, el problema era simple, Jimmy miraba sin sentirse mal por hacerlo, le daba igual, pero Johnny no podía. Entonces volvió a quedarse callado, en lugar de golpear. Porque eran amigos, y de cualquier forma él sí había estado con LaRusso.

_Quizás ni siquiera se dio cuenta, que mirar a Daniel LaRusso, no es realmente una forma de querer meterse en sus pantalones._ La gente normal miraba a otra, a veces, y Jimmy lo hacía porque no considero en ningún momento a Daniel, como su enemigo mortal.

Luego estaba la peor parte, aunque odiaba admitirlo, era que Daniel y Connor habían follado, lo sabía, lo podía ver en todo lo que Connor había estado haciendo, cuando se arrinconaban a alguna pared al momento en que creían nadie los estaba viendo. 

Como Connor le sonreía, e intentaba de cualquier forma rozar a LaRusso. 

Soltó un gruñido, mientras se ponía una camiseta, sintiendo que daba igual si se bañaba o no, el mundo podía irse a la mierda. No quería imaginar la cara que pondrían los maestros al verlo llegar dos horas tarde, pero bueno realmente no tendrían con quien quejarse, su padrastro y su madre estarían fuera de All Valley, al menos por un mes. Se rió sarcásticamente de su vida. En algún punto, esta había comenzando a rondar ligada de lo que LaRusso hiciera. 

_Como lo odiaba._ Aún así seguía caliente por el sueño, la forma en que se veía tan real, como LaRusso le miraba con ojos llorosos mientras se lo follaba mejor que cualquiera, _porque él era el mejor._ Y la necesidad que vio en él, tan sumiso y dispuesto por lo que pudiera darle. Al entrar a la clase, todos le miraron, Johnny rodó los ojos, tenía una clara imagen de no querer ser molestado, porque tenía un ánimo jodido. Así que tan pronto como él los miró, todos bajaron sus cabezas o continuaron en lo suyo. Menos el maestro, que le miraba con cansancio. Johnny odiaba eso, pero no dijo nada. Escuchó el sermón y fue a su lugar. Sentándose de mala gana. 

No pudo concentrarse en las palabras del maestro y el dolor de la resaca, estaba martillando en su cabeza. Muchas veces se emborrachó pero el motivo de esto, era algo nuevo. No sabía cómo tomarlo, aprendió que no era un imbécil tan grande, como para aprovecharse de la debilidad de LaRusso, pese a todo, tenía honor. 

Caminó junto a los muchachos, ignorando la mayor parte de la conversación, no lo sabía, pero para él Jimmy era una potencial amenaza. Bobby vio aquella reacción, Johnny, callando, e ignorando los chistes de Tommy. _Algo no andaba bien._ Y esta vez, sí tendrían que hablar. 

Se terminaron sentando en las gradas, como los chicos geniales que eran, sus risas estruendosas fueron parte de la sinfonía del lugar. Hasta que alguien las opaco.

Claramente los chicos habían percibido el cambio en Johnny, años de amistad, estando en los peores lugares, compartiendo las peores situaciones, los llevaron a conocerse. Por lo tanto, el hecho de que LaRusso de pronto fuera una amenaza y luego simplemente fuera _nada,_ los aturdió. A unos más que a otros. Pero sabían reconocer el brillo de la ira y la posible burla en los ojos azules. 

Lo que los sorprendió, es que la paz fuera atormentada por Connor. 

Dutch era cercano al tema, siempre riendo de Connor porque seguramente hacía mal las cosas. Pero luego de algunas semanas, empiezan las preguntas, sobre porqué se es tan hostigoso en un tema, que al final resulta excelente. 

Bobby se removió inquieto, notando como los puños de Johnny se apretaban. 

Johnny no era tonto. Había aprendido cómo funcionaba el juego de LaRusso incluso antes de llegar lejos. El chico tenía una follada con otro al azar, a veces quizás en la escuela otras, quién sabe. Pero se reducían a eso. Amantes pasajeros de cama _o lo que fuera._ Nadie se quedaba, nadie permanecía cerca de Daniel y Daniel no permanecía al lado de nadie. Por eso mismo, aquello era un secreto. 

Entonces, _¿Por qué Connor estaba cambiando la jugada?_ Johnny apretó la mandíbula, tratando de concentrarse en las palabras de Tommy. Pero Connor se sentó, un poco más abajo de ellos, luego llegó otro, riendo, le dijo algo, que hizo a Connor asentir. El tipo era un chico serio, no era la clase de persona que se juntaba con un rubio ruidoso como el que le estaba hablando. 

Bueno, escuchar a Tommy nunca fue algo realmente que quisiera. Pero podía fingir en este momento. Entre cerró los ojos, notando como el rubio asentía, tenía la expresión de alguien que estaba tratando de persuadir. Y de pronto, en su campo de visión apareció la figura del mocoso de Nueva Jersey. No iba del lado de Ali, y tenía la misma postura que tuvo cuando lo enfrentó por última vez. 

  
  


—Johnny, ¿Quién es tu conquista? —preguntó Tommy de pronto. 

Hubo un momento de silencio, Johnny estaba mirando como LaRusso señalaba a Connor y al rubio. El rubio soltó una risa. Parándose en toda su altura, haciendo retroceder unos pasos a LaRusso. 

—¿Johnny? 

—No la conoces. Es de otra ciudad, recién llegada. —respondió, tragando saliva. _Como si realmente Daniel fuera su conquista_. Y no lo poco que fueron. 

  
  


Su propio cuerpo se paró de pronto, causando impresión en sus amigos. Que le miraron sin entender, esperando algo. _Johnny estaba actuando tan raro_. La marca de color violeta en su cuello, ya era menos visible. Casi solo una mancha. Aún así, bajo paso por paso de manera lenta, como una cobra analizando a su presa. Así escuchó los murmullos. 

—No imbécil. Tú no estás entendiendo, no quiero hacer esto. Y no vas a obligarme a hacerlo, y me importa una mierda que tu padre sea no sé qué del gobierno. —la voz de Daniel, soltó con dientes apretados, llenos de rabia. 

  
  


—Debes estar bromeando. Connor te regalo unas zapatillas nuevas. Puedo darte más si es lo que quieres para aceptar esto. —respondió el rubio, tontamente creía tener la razón en su absurda logística de manipulación. 

Daniel se mordió el interior de la mejilla, con ambas manos sobre la cadera. 

—Si que eres un imbécil. ¿Crees que lo hice por dinero? Lo hice porque quería, ahora nos los quiero ver cerca de mí casa nunca más. Idiotas. 

Apenas dio media vuelta, la mano de Connor apresurada trato de detenerlo. Fue en ese momento donde la frase _golpea primero_ _, golpea fuerte, sin piedad._ Hizo eco en la mente de Johnny, preso de una confusión que estaba odiando, agarró el brazo de Connor. El lugar se quedó inmóvil, todos miraron en su dirección, demasiado aturdidos para entender lo que estaba pasando. 

Daniel miró la mano de Johnny justo en el brazo de Connor, aquel había estirado, para hablar con calma, intentando arreglar la situación. 

—¿Qué mierda contigo, Lawrence? ¿Acaso no puedes meterte en tus propios asuntos? —preguntó con rabia, Connor, soltando el apretón de un tirón. 

Johnny alzó la cabeza. Los Cobras bajaron las gradas, de prisa, quedando a unos metros de la situación. Sin entender del todo. 

—Bueno, la verdad. Estas molestado a mí amigo. —Bobby miró confundido. — Y supongo que entiendes que no quiere hablarte.

Connor cerró los ojos. 

—Mira idiota. Me estás hartando, primero, Daniel ni siquiera es tu amigo, después de todo, tú le partiste la cara las primeras semanas. Y segundo. —empujó a Johnny, mirándolo desafiante. — ¿Estás celoso? ¿Por qué si quiere mí polla y la tuya no?

  
  


La respuesta que tuvo el director aquella tarde fue simple. Connor estaba molestando a Daniel, _los Cobra Kai negaron rotundamente que Johnny golpeó primero_. Y Johnny lo ayudó, porque demonios, el discurso de compañerismo de principio año, caló en sus huesos, tanto así que estaría en contra de cualquier acto de violencia. 

Acabó con tarea extra, y con una suspensión en Connor. _Johnny a veces amaba los finales con sabor a su beneficio._

  
  


Así es como lo hacía. Bobby lo notó al instante. La lucha era el principio, Johnny se burlaría de su conquista, parecería que estaba en busca de pelea, pero no lo estaba. Luego, venía aquella parte que nunca se expuso del todo. _La parte territorial._ En la que cualquier posible amenaza era eliminada. 

La conquista de Johnny era Daniel. Bobby lo supo al instante. _Pero Bobby no tenía idea de lo profundo del asunto._

Johnny acabó golpeando a otro tipo afuera de la escuela esa semana. Quizás porque el chico había creído tener la oportunidad de acostarse con Daniel. _Mala decisión,_ porque Lawrence estaba de guardia. 

Hasta que llegó la noche del baile de Halloween. Vestirse de esqueletos era quizás el disfraz más cliché o más tétrico en alguien como los Cobra Kai. Riendo de lo geniales que se veían, los chicos llegaron al lugar, Dutch llevaba un poco de marihuana con él. Necesitaban preparar el porro en el baño, calarlo hasta que no quedará nada, y luego otro entraría. Listo para pasarlo lo mejor que podían. 

Era esta la clase de fiestas, con esas sustancias, que le hacían a Johnny escapar de los problemas que lo consumían. 

Luego de la pelea con Connor, de los sueños reproducidos en los que Daniel le gemía al oído, mientras él le decía que solo «era suyo». Entendió que había cosas que podían destruirlo más fuerte que cualquier puño. 

  
  


¿No era un poco estúpido creerlo? Había pensado en Ali como el amor de su vida. La chica con la que se casaría, y quizás tendrían una familia. Lo que fuera, pero ella sería su sueño del futuro. 

Hasta que no lo fue. Y pensar en Daniel, ocupó la mayor parte de su tiempo. Pero solo era algo de chupar y ver, por curiosidad, porque Daniel le había perturbado la mente. _Era su culpa._ Lo que sea que le estaba _haciendo_ era su culpa. 

Entró al baño, escuchando música con su walkman. Pero se quedó parado, mirando la estúpida ducha humana, que estaba justo en los lavados. _Los baños no deberían ocasionar estas sensaciones en el cuerpo_. LaRusso era una ducha, aquello era tan nerd. Que hizo que una sonrisa se marcará en sus labios. 

—¿Qué diablos hombre? ¿Una ducha? Eres tan, fuera de lo común.

Daniel giró su rostro. Entreabriendo los labios. 

—Que puedo decirte, Lawrence. Tengo un estilo único. —sonrió. Moviendo su cabeza. 

Johnny acomodó el auricular alrededor de su cuello, apoyándose en el costado de la pared. Mirando a Daniel de pies a cabeza, olvidó el porro que iba a fumar. LaRusso sintió su mirada, girando confundido, lo miró. Se relamió un poco los labios, creyendo entender lo que Johnny quería.

—No debiste hacerlo, pero gracias. —dijo. El rubio alzó una ceja, asintiendo. Daniel estaba listo para volver sobre su propio camino a disfrutar la fiesta, hasta que el cuerpo del rubio se puso al frente de él. — ¿Qué? 

  
  


Johnny dudo sus palabras. No sabía que decir, durante el último tiempo había pensando más en LaRusso de lo que pensó antes en Ali y en sus años de relación. Era raro. Pero podía reducirlo a que nada le había parecido más excitante que Daniel. Daniel era lindo y el hecho de probar algo diferente, era algo que podría calificarlo como parte de la adolescencia. 

—De nada. —respondió. Raspado la garganta un poco. La sentía seca. 

  
  


LaRusso lo miró ahora con confusión. 

—¿Quieres follar conmigo? —podría ser una afirmación, pero su voz era de un timbre interrogativo. 

Daniel pensó al instante que Johnny le iba a dar un empujón o patearlo. Follar con él, otro chico, no era algo que Johnny Lawrence hiciera, Daniel estaba seguro que no estaba cerca de su radar. Pese a las cosas que hicieron y lo cercano que estuvo de ser sexo. Pero Johnny _no podría tener esos gustos._ Era más algo malicioso. 

Pese a que Daniel ahora era quien estaba ansioso por imaginar eso. Johnny era su nuevo tipo, había descubierto lo bien que le hacía el karate y el fútbol a su cuerpo, lo alto que era y lo rubio de su cabello. Tenía chispas en el cuerpo, ya no podía negarlo, no cuando eso lo encendió mucho. 

  
  


Estaba listo para aclarar que era una broma o terminar la conversación con un «gracias por dejar el chantaje» pero sus intenciones murieron, cuando Johnny se acercó a él. Sonriendo con una sonrisa ladina. 

—Lo haremos. —tragó saliva, susurrando sobre sus labios. — Pero ni se te ocurra mencionar esto, _a nadie. O si volveré a reiniciar tu vida._

Daniel rodó los ojos. Johnny tenía una forma extraña de llevar a sus conquistas, o lo que fuera, a la cama. 

Entre medio de la fiesta nadie notó como Johnny y Daniel se escabullían de la fiesta. Ali demasiado ocupada charlando con Tommy, se olvidó de la ausencia del chico moreno. 

A punta de risas, porque la ducha humana no podía ir en el Firebird, Daniel se quitó su disfraz. Al principio pensó que Johnny lo llevaría cerca del lugar donde lo llevó semanas atrás, pero el pecho comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando las casas de Encino fueron lo que se encontró como paisaje. 

Recordaba vagamente, que los pocos chicos con los que estuvo ahí, en All Valley, lo más cercano a una cama que lo llevaron, fue una cama de algún motel del que olvidó el nombre. Esto de ir directamente a la casa, le parecía demasiado íntimo. ¿Compartir cama con un extraño en tu casa? Daniel, se estaba comenzando a confundir. 

La idea de ver a Johnny como un tipo _malo,_ que le había jodido la vida escolar al principio, era fácil. Porque podía odiarlo y no querer entenderlo. Incluso la idea de pensar en él, como alguien que estaba caliente, era pasable. 

Pero era diferente, cuando pensaba en Johnny como un tipo dulce, que podía ser considerado si la situación se daba. Que podía confiarle la vida, porque Johnny también era un chico afligido por las cosas de la vida. 

Cuando Johnny apagó el motor por fin. Daniel no sabía, si su corazón estaba acelerado por la presunta excitación o porque, en algún punto, Johnny le había parecido _lindo._ Lindo, como agradable, como dulce. _Como si le gustará._

—No hay nadie si es lo que te preocupa. —señaló el rubio, caminando adelante. 

Daniel no sabía muy bien si Johnny estaba arrugando la frente, con su pintura le parecía más difícil descifrar las expresiones del rubio. Sin embargo, la idea de imaginar a Johnny concentrado, pintando su rostro, le hizo feliz. _Demonios._

La habitación de Johnny dejó con la boca a Daniel. El tamaño del lugar era como su piso completo en Reseda. Todo allí estaba impregnado del aroma del rubio, y por donde mirara había un poco de Cobra Kai esparcido. La chaqueta roja reposando sobre el escritorio, su gi blanco de entrenamiento colgado en un perchero, el bolso donde llevaba la ropa, tirado en el suelo. Pasó demasiado tiempo observando el lugar, que no notó cuando Johnny desapareció por una puerta. 

Daniel se sentó sobre la cama, riendo bajo, al notar un montón de cómics debajo de la mesita de noche. Fue cuando la puerta se abrió, Johnny estaba secándose la cara con una toalla, tenía el cabello húmedo y solo unos pantalones puestos. 

Tragó saliva. El lugar, aunque parecía tener aire acondicionado, se sentía caliente. 

—¿Los condones? —preguntó Daniel. Johnny lo miró fijamente, dejando la toalla descansar en su cuello.

En ese momento Johnny supo que era la hora del todo. Avanzó hacia la mesita de noche, abriendo el cajón, habían tres sobres. 

—Aquí, esto es suficiente. —señaló, dejándolos en la cama, justo al lado de las rodillas del moreno. 

Volteó para mirar a Daniel. LaRusso estaba analizándolo con sus ojos, no podía saberlo. Pero aún quedaba un rastro de pintura blanca en su mandíbula derecha. Estaba parado al frente, aquello no se veía como se suponía que debía ir. Johnny iba a soltar otra palabra, cuando Daniel se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, para envolver sus delgados brazos en su cuello. Se acercó de manera lenta a sus labios. El beso fue diferente al de la primera vez. Lento, pausado, haciendo ruidos de por medio. 

LaRusso le quitó la toalla, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado. 

Se alejaron un poco, Daniel sonrío, notando el brillo en los ojos de Lawrence. _Interesante._ Se mordió el labio, quitando la camiseta que tenía, lanzándola hacia el piso de la habitación. Johnny seguía mirando fijamente sus acciones, la forma en que se quitó las zapatillas y la forma en que simplemente quedó desnudo frente a él. 

—¿Qué pasa, Johnny? ¿Ya no eres tan rudo? —preguntó, bromeando. 

El rubio sonrío de forma egocéntrica. Llevando sus manos, a los pliegues de su pantalón de pijama. Bajando todo de una sola vez, sonrío con más ganas cuando LaRusso tragó saliva. Ahora podía verlo mucho mejor, verlo en toda su gloria. 

—¿Era eso un desafío? Porque amo los desafíos, LaRusso. —aclaró. 

Johnny no tenía porque decirle. Pero llevarlo a casa, a su cama, no era algo que hubiese intentado con alguien más. Cuando él y Ali estaban en eso, siempre fue en casa de ella. La idea de entrar por la ventana, le daba un toque adicional a la sensación que vendría. 

Pero esto, de tener a LaRusso desnudo en uno de los únicos lugares que podían ser solo de él. Era extraño. 

Lo fue más, cuando poco a poco comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo del moreno, como el contraste de su altura y su piel se mezcló. 

Daniel soltó un quejido, cuando mordió su cuello.

Presionó poco a poco más su cuerpo, empujando a Daniel contra el colchón, sintiendo el pene duro, chocar contra su vientre. 

—Johnny. No tantas marcas. —alegó Daniel, apretando el hombro de Johnny, justo cuando esté comenzaba a succionar la piel.

  
  


—¿No? Tus marcas me metieron en explicaciones que no quería dar. Ahora los chicos creen que estoy saliendo con alguien. Te lo mereces. —añadió. 

Quería contraatacar, pelear con Johnny. Pero Daniel prefirió morderse el labio y concentrarse en lo que le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo. 

Johnny trató de besar más abajo del cuello, rozando un pezón marrón con su labio, causando que Daniel arqueara la espalda. Johnny abrió la boca, de manera lenta, sorprendido por lo que creía que podía estar pasando. Acercó su boca, succionando, Daniel gimió sin poder evitarlo. Abriendo sus piernas, cuando de manera inconsciente Johnny movió sus caderas hacia adelante. Ambas erecciones se tocaron, causando un temblor en sus cuerpos. 

Johnny dio una lamida rápida, para luego mirar a Daniel. 

—Ahora. El condón, póntelo. —ordenó Daniel, Johnny alzó una ceja. _Porque nadie le daba órdenes a él, mucho menos en esto._

Pero su voz murió cuando vio a Daniel otra vez, chupando sus dedos. Tragó saliva, sintiendo el entusiasmo de su pene, buscó sobre la cama el sobre brillante, rasgando rápidamente para acomodarlo en su punta y bajarlo. Aún cuando sus manos estaban trabajando en su propio pene, estaba mirando fijamente, con mejor iluminación y con una mejor vista, el lugar donde entraría. Y no sabía si estaba seguro ahora, de querer reemplazar los dedos que Daniel estaba metiendo y sacando, con su pene. _¿Y qué tal si lo hacía mal? ¿Y si LaRusso se burlaba de él porque iba lento o muy rápido?_ Demonios, Daniel siempre lo hacía sentir expuesto. 

Dejó ir sus tontos pensamientos de inseguridad, cuando escuchó que LaRusso soltaba un gemido mucho más alto que el resto. Abriendo su boca en una «O» poniendo los ojos casi en blanco, Johnny sintió que se estaba perdiendo de algo, fuera lo que fuera, _era ahí donde debía apuntar._

—Pensé que lo querías dentro. —se quejó, recordando las palabras de LaRusso en el Firebird. 

—Entonces, qué esperas. —comentó, quitando sus dedos, acomodando mejor sus piernas, dejando un espacio al medio. 

Johnny se relamió los labios. Había cosas que podrían ser jodidamente prohibidas, esta podría ser una de ellas, pero bueno, acepto todo esto, desde el día en que busco cómo aprovecharlo en lugar de ignorarlo. 

Se acomodo, tratando de regular su respiración para que no se notará el estúpido nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo. Con una mano sujeto la cadera de Daniel, con la otra su pene, apuntando el lugar. _Era cálido,_ cuando la punta entró aguanto el jadeo que deseaba soltar, pero no pudo evitarlo cuando iba por la mitad. 

Jadeo fuerte, dejando caer su cabeza, causando que el flequillo le tapará los ojos. Daniel lo estaba apretando tanto, que sentía que iba a correrse al instante. No podía permitir eso, porque sería un acto de debilidad en algún punto, de su instinto primordial por querer demostrar que era mejor que todos los que hubieron antes de él. 

Daniel se aferró a los brazos de Johnny, moviendo su cadera hacia abajo, chocando su trasero directamente con la pelvis del rubio. Ambos soltaron un gemido, Johnny pensó erróneamente que necesitarían tiempo, pero Daniel ya estaba subiendo, no lo suficiente para que su pene dejará su agujero, para luego volver a bajar. 

—Mierda, quédate quieto. Yo estoy arriba, yo dirijo. —Johnny gruño, apretando a Daniel contra el colchón. 

—Entonces muévete. —se quejó Daniel, mirándolo con ojos desafiantes. _Y Johnny nunca dejo ir ese desafío._

Tomando las caderas de LaRusso con fuerza, tratando de recrear su sueño, Johnny comenzó a embestirlo, sin importarle nada. A estas alturas, eso daba igual. El choque de sus cuerpos comenzó a resonar por la habitación, los gemidos, los cuerpos sudorosos se mezclaron. Johnny miró con entusiasmo como su pene desaparecía en las paredes de LaRusso. 

—¿Así te gusta, no? Te apuesto a que nadie pudo darte tanto antes. —habló, entre jadeos. Mirando, como el cuello de LaRusso quedaba expuesto, mostrando las marcadas violetas que había hecho él mismo hace un rato. 

  
  


Daniel negó, demasiado confundido para entender las palabras del todo, de Johnny. Busco con desesperación sostenerse del rubio, sujetando con uñas escasas, la espalda pálida. Buscando los labios del otro. 

Aquello no había sido como nada, con besos salvajes, mientras los cuerpos chocaban. 

  
  


—Johnny. —Daniel gimió alargando la «y» al final. Dejando espacio en el beso, para respirar. 

Sin darse cuenta cómo, LaRusso le dio media vuelta. Dejándolo de espaldas a la cama, con Daniel arriba ahorcadas. _Tal como el primer sueño pecaminoso que tuvo_. Entonces notó, que LaRusso podía dejarlo manejar pero que no sería del todo como su fantasía de la noche. 

Con un salvajismo y necesidad que no creyó poder despertar en Daniel, este comenzó a montar su pene. Daniel puso ambas manos, sobre los hombros morenos, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás. 

Johnny llevó su mano, hacia el pene erguido de Daniel, goteando tanto, solo basto apretarlo un poco, para que Daniel temblará totalmente. Johnny gruño ante el último saltó de LaRusso sobre él. Terminado de correrse. 

Daniel se quedó quieto en su posición, con los espasmos del orgasmo aún recorriendo su cuerpo, Johnny sentía sus oídos zumbar. Se preguntaba si LaRusso podía sentir lo caliente de su semen aún con el condón de por medio. 

  
  


— _Estas bien, LaRusso._ —susurró sonriendo. Daniel enderezó su cabeza, mirando a Johnny. Como también, las marcas en su cuello, aquellas que estaban por desaparecer, volvieron a ser tan notorias como la primera vez. 

  
  


Daniel intentó acomodarse, para salir de encima, pero la repentina cercanía de Johnny y los brazos que le rodearon la cintura, lo dejaron quieto en su lugar. Ante los besos suaves en su hombro, bajando por su costado, hasta llegar al hueso de su cadera, Daniel pensó que Johnny quizás era el tipo de amante tierno, después de tener sexo. 

Entonces lo dejo recorrer su cuerpo, llenándolo de besos. _Notó por segunda vez, que nunca nadie hizo algo así por él después de follar._

  
  


—Quería correrme dentro de ti. —tarareó Johnny, mientras dejaba un beso cerca de su muslo. 

—En tus sueños, Lawrence. 

  
  
  


La noche siguió su curso. Y con esto, lo que los ligaba dejaría de juntarlo. Al menos eso pensaba Daniel, pero cerrando los ojos, siendo llamado por el sueño, acurrucado en el pecho de Johnny, quien lo abrazaba con fuerza, sintió, que _estaba más confundido que antes._

Johnny miró el techo por última vez, antes de dormir. _Estaba atrapado._ Daniel realmente le gustaba y _quería que fuera suyo._

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
